


Trust

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nolan is always true to his word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Typical of Nolan his bed was huge, made up with the finest linens and the kind of comfortable that money buy. 

Jack’s learned to look beneath the surface to see the real Nolan. The one with absolute loyalty and devotion to those he loved deeply. It showed in his actions and the way he’s looked out for Jack over the years. 

It’s also in the way he’s letting Jack touch him, hands stroking over Nolan’s body as Jack explored him. Different from a woman but no less thrilling. It’s something Jack has thought about a few times over the years but never found someone who he could trust to explore that side of him. 

Until Nolan. 

“I don’t know how far I can go.” Jack admits. 

He needed Nolan to know that as much as he cares for Nolan, he doesn’t know how far he can take the physical side of their relationship. 

Nolan stroked his cheek, smiling at Jack, his eyes full of such warmth and care it takes Jack’s breath away. 

“It’s okay, Jack. I’m okay with anything you want to give me.”

The sad thing is Jack can see that. That some how life or past lovers has taught Nolan to expect either betrayal or being used. Jack doesn’t want to be yet another person to hurt Nolan that way. 

“Don’t let me do anything to you that you don’t want to do.” Jack stared at Nolan. 

Nolan was silent for a long moment, looking into Jack’s eyes. 

“I promise. That goes the same for you.”

Jack nodded, trusting Nolan to keep his word the way he always had before. 

Nolan’s become such an important part of Jack’s life. He’s always been there offering his friendship even when Jack rebuffed him. He doesn’t know when it happened but over the years Jack had fallen in love with Nolan and all his eccentrics. 

Just as in the past, Nolan is true to his word, letting Jack try anything he wanted. He did stop a few times when it wasn’t something Nolan liked just as Jack did. Together, they found out what worked for them, deepening the ties between them until Jack couldn’t imagine a time when Nolan wasn’t there as both his friend and lover.


End file.
